Goku intelligent Possible Sanzo est poussé à bout
by Heavenly Angel 01
Summary: Quand le baffeur rends Goku fou d'amour pour Sanzo, quand un singe devient vaguement intelligent, quand Sanzo est à bout de nerfs c'est le début de la fin !
1. Le baffeur, une arme dangereuse

Ce texte n'est pas à prendre au sérieux puisque je l'ai écrit pour rire (moi en tout cas je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant) et que c'est du n'importe quoi. Un pur délire by me inspiré par **Gokusaiyuki** ! Merci Gokusaiyuki !

Heavenly Angel

**PS :** Fans de Saiyuki sachant que vous êtes très nombreux, pitié ne me tuez pas !

**Goku intelligent. Possible ?**

**Sanzo est poussé à bout**

**Chapitre 1 :** Le baffeur, une arme dangereuse.

--Harahetaaaaa…. !

--Urusai !

Un bruit de revolver résonna dans la vallée. Goku avait faim, Sanzo en avait marre, Gojyo s 'emmerdait, et Hakkai souriait tout en conduisant.

Pour la deuxième escale de la journée Goku allégea encore le stock de provision tout en baratinant des choses tout aussi débiles qu'incompréhensibles pendant que Sanzo et Gojyo s'occupèrent de leurs paquets de clopes tout en disant au singe de se la fermer ; et Hakkai souriait toujours dans cette joyeuse ambiance.

--Dit donc le bonze ! C'est pas que je m'emmerde avec vous mais passer mes journées le cul vissé sur la banquette d'une bagnole disons que c'est pas trop mon truc. Donc quand est ce qu'on aura fini ce voyage ?

--Quand tu arriveras à te taire.

Goku était plié de rire et recrachait ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, le sourire d'Hakkai avait grandi, Sanzo était impassible, une clope dans le bec, et celle de Gojyo risquait de tomber s'il ne fermait pas rapidement sa bouche.

--Avoue que tu sais pas du tout quand ce putain de voyage va se finir bonze de merde !

--Urusai Kappa pervers ! Tu me fais chier ! Je voudrais pouvoir dormir et toi tu viens m'en empêcher avec tes beuglements !

Et la dispute dégénéra, jusque ce qu'un nouveau coup de feu se fasse entendre et que Gojyo ai, de nouveau, échappé de peu à la mort.

Goku se tenait le ventre et envoyait voler des grains de riz dans toutes les directions. Il aurait put ne rien lui arriver si un innocent vent d'est ne s'en été pas mêlé. Tout le riz dévia de sa trajectoire initiale pour venir s'écraser sur le visage de Sanzo.

Un gros silence s'installa.

Lentement le bonze se leva. Goku commença suer à grosse goutte. Pour une fois Hakkai ouvrit ses beaux yeux émeraude et Gojyo ne quittait pas le bonze du regard.

Debout devant le singe, avec des yeux meurtriers, Sanzo le toisa pendant un bon moment, le temps de trouver de quelle manière le défoncer.

Goku, déjà pas très grand, avait perdu en encore quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Un silence qu'on aurait put couper avec la pelle à tarte de Gojyo s'imposa de plus en plus.

Sanzo se décida pour une manière simple, qui lui permettait de vraiment ce passer les nerfs tout en faisant mal : le baffeur.

Le « moine » s'attaqua au singe avec un combo d'enfer. Goku commençait à avoir d'énormes bleus sur le tout le visage. Pour finir, Sanzo lui assena un coup latéral qui écrasa verticalement tout le milieu du visage.

Le bonze se retourna brutalement pour balancer le baffeur sur Gojyo qui se marrer comme une baleine en s'appuyant sur le capot de Jeep. Celui-ci arriva avec une précision démoniaque sur la tête du cafard. Vol plané du Gojyo et superbe rétamage.

- Espèce d'abruti ! Un baffeur c'est fais pour baffer pas pour lancer !

Après 20 secondes d'inactivité allongé par terre le Kappa c'était réveillé et beuglait de nouveau.

Hakkai dans son coin tenter de réveiller Goku que Sanzo avait vraiment amoché. Le beau brun le soigna et le singe se réveilla.

--Comment te sens tu ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Goku le regarda avec des yeux très inhabituels.

--Goku ?

Les yeux de ce dernier se baladèrent sur le paysage alentour et s'arrêtèrent sur Gojyo et Sanzo en train de s'engueuler. Il les détailla longtemps et soudain ses petites mirettes rencontrèrent celles de Sanzo. Son visage s'empourpra et ses yeux dorés se mirent à briller.

Le charme du bonze avait opéré.

Le singe se leva et s'approcha du blondinet aux yeux de cocker.

--Euh, je, j', je….

Sanzo haussa un sourcil.

Goku leva la tête.

--Je t'aime.

Gros silence.

Hakkai avait les yeux exorbités, Gojyo c'était de nouveaux pété la gueule sous l'effet de la surprise, et Sanzo en avait fait tomber sa clope.

Une sorte de macaque débile qui ne pense qu'a la bouffe avec une énorme trace rouge en plein milieu du visage et des étoiles dans les yeux qui fait une déclaration d'amour à un moine débauché, il y a de quoi être surpris.

--Dès que je t'ai vu je t'ai aimé ! Tu es si beau ! Tes cheveux sont comme le soleil et tes yeux sont un océan dans lequel j'aimerais me noyer !

Heureusement que Gojyo était par terre il ne pouvait pas aller plus bas.

--Tes courbes sont si pures ! J'aime tout en toi !

Hakkai hallucinait.

--Et tu as de si jolies fesses !

La phrase en trop. Goku avait une nouvelle marque rouge au travers du visage et Sanzo serrait son baffeur avec plus de colère que d'habitude.

Goku eu de nouveau un regard étrange avant que les étoiles reviennent briller dans ses yeux.

--Quel est cette si merveilleuse créature que je vois ?

Gojyo en perdis sa clope.

--Vous êtes la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vu !

Qu'arrivait il a Goku le singe débile pensa Hakkai.

--Vos fesses sont si bien galbées ! Et votre corps d'androgyne si parfait !

Sanzo en tomba à genoux.

--Que vous arrive t'il ? Etes vous malade Maître Sanzo ?

Aucune réaction de la personne en concernée.

--Maître ? Maître !

Sanzo se releva et se dirigea vers Jeep. Il s'y assit.

--Hakkai ! Gojyo ! On y va !

--Mais, et Goku ? Demanda ce dernier.

--On l'abandonne !

--Hein ? Quoi ? On l'abandonne ? s'exclama Gojyo.

--Ouais on l'abandonne ! en plus ça nous fera faire des économies de bouffe !

--Surtout que ces la carte de crédit de la Trinité, fit remarquer Hakkai.

Regard meurtrier de Sanzo.

Gojyo sauta en l'air.

--Trop cool ! J'aurai toute la banquette arrière pour moi tout seul ! Et comme ça on pourra prendre une jolie auto-stoppeuse que je pourrais emmener au paradis !

Et il se mit à rire tout seul.

Sanzo démarra la voiture et laissa en plan Gojyo et Goku.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas conduire et partis en marche arrière et rentra dans le seul arbre du coin.

Jeep repris sa forme de dragon. Il était totalement HS. Son propriétaire se tourna vers le « moine ».

--Sanzo. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de mettre KO notre seul moyen de transport ?

Regard meurtrier de Sanzo à Hakkai (décidément c'est sa spécialité !)

--Je t'emmerde !

--Bon je dis plus rien.

--….

--….

--….

--Il faudrait quand même qu'on se lève, je crois que Jeep étouffe…

--…

Le bonze se leva et Hakkai tenta de sauver ce qui restait de Jeep. Pauvre petit. On dirait pas, mais c'est lourd un bonze.

Le bonze en question tourna la tête vers Goku et Gojyo dont il s'était plus rapprocher qu'éloignés.

--Sanzo je crois qu'il est impossible de repartir aujourd'hui Jeep est totalement naze.

--….Merde….

--On fait quoi ?

--…On campe ici…

--D 'accord.

Hakkai sorti d'on ne sait trop où deux tentes (Sanzo dans l'une et les trois autres qui s'entassent dans la dernière) et les fit monter par Gojyo et Goku, qui, comme d'habitude, servaient d' « homme » à tout faire.

La nuit promettait d'être très, très longue pour Sanzo…


	2. Hibiscus et pétage de cable

_Bon, ok, je sais. Ils dorment pas sous des tentes mais là exceptionnellement, Sanzo a accepté de claquer du blé (enfin le blé de la Trinité) pour en acheter ! ... Ne crions pas au miracle, c'est pas pour autant qu'il est devenu gentil et généreux c'est juste qu'il en avait marre de dormir dans Jeep parce que ça lui donnait des crampes partout le matin._

_Comment ça, ça se vois pas ? Sanzo est bon comédien (la preuve il a très bien joué le mort quand Hakkai faisait style de l'étrangler, on c'est tous mangé le paneau ! Gokusaiyuki ne pourra pas dire le contraire j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait se ruer sur le pc pr defoncer la gueule de Chin Izo kan il a « tué » son bonz cheri !(Cendre a du en faire autan ke ça ne m'étoneré pas))_

_Donc voila et tant pis si y des trucs qui colle pas au manga ou au chapitre précédent c'est pas grave, j'écris ça juste pour me payer des barres toute seule dans ma provence profonde et pour rendre notre bonze preferé encore + fou que dans le premier chapitre ! Et oui je suis sadique et je l'assume jusqu'au bout vous allez voir ! hé hé hé ... ! rir sadik_

**Goku intelligent. Possible ?**

**Sanzo est poussé à bout.**

**Chap. 2 : **Hibiscus et pétage de câble.

Les tentes étaient montées et Gojyo sur le point de péter un câble tellement Goku l'avait énervé. Il a crut qu'il allait le tuer tellement il était chiant. Monsieur avait voulut faire son intelligent alors qu'il ne l'est pas du tout (il faut l'avouer) et il avait frôler la mort et foutu en l'air deux des quatre tentes.

Conclusion : Ils allaient devoir dormir à trois dans un tente, Sanzo ayant protégé la sienne avec des arguments de tailles (le flingue et le baffeur naturellement...!).

Le repas se passa dans le bordel le plus total (Gojyo aurait préféré un autre genre de bordel), puisque Goku avait voulu faire un repas spécial pour Sanzo et que celui-ci l'avait royalement envoyé bouler (Hakkai fit remarquer au bonze qu'avec 30 mètre d'un unique coup de baffeur Sanzo avait battu son record personnel) et que le macaque c'était mis à chialer tellement fort que tout les bestioles de la région c'était enfui au triple galop ne pouvant supporter le vacarme. Le samaritain, le pervers et le moine débauché en auraient fait autant si jeep n'avait pas disparu. Comme d'habitude Goku avait fait chier son monde.

Le soir venu, Sanzo prévient délicatement que, je cite, « si y'en a un seul qui fait du bruit cette nuit je lui défonce sa gueule de merdeux ! ». Hakkai fit remarquer à Goku que Sanzo était peut être un peu nerveux donc que ce soir il devrait éviter les bêtise. Le macaque étant dans une telle admiration de la tente de Sanzo qu'il, naturellement, n'avait absolument rien entendu.

Après que Gojyo se soit encore énervé sur Goku pour passé ses nerfs et que Hakkai l'ai retenu pour éviter les effusion de sang, tous le monde se coucha et s'endormit. Sauf une personne.

Minuit sonna (c'est juste une expression y'a pas de réveil, église ou autre dans les parages, je rappel qu'ils sont au milieu de nulle part...C'est aussi une façon de parler). Une ombre sortit de nulle part se faufila entre les tentes. Discrètement elle fouilla dans un buisson et en sortit en paquet. Elle le prit et se dirigea vers l'une des tentes. Comme elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait ses pieds l'ombre se rétama majestueusement sur le sol envoyant voler son sac. Après un petit « aïe » et un vigoureux frottage de crâne, l'ombre repris son paquet et continua sa marche. Devant l'une des tentes, elle s'arrêta pour inspirer profondément avant d'y rentrer.

Elle ressortit 10 minutes plus tard, son sac toujours dans le bras. Elle le recacha et retourna d'où elle était venue.

Le lendemain matin, Hakkai fut le premier à se réveiller. Se fut donc lui qui prépara le petit déjeuner (comme d'habitude en fait). Gojyo se traîna devant le feu de camps. Il ne fit rien pour aider le samaritain qui se tapait toues les corvées (sauf quand ils jouaient à pierre, papier, ciseaux et que Goku perdait). On aurait dit un couple.

L'odeur de nourriture se faufila dans la tente jusqu'aux petites narines délicates de Goku qui d'un bond se leva et fonça devant la marmite. Le clebs était réveillé. La battle vanne matinal commença opposant Gojyo à Goku et prenant Hakkai comme arbitre. « Baka saru », « kappa pervers », « babouin », « cafard », « macaque » se succédaient à une vitesse faramineuse. Jusqu'à temps que :

-- Putain vos gueule ! Vous allez pas me faire chier dès le matin non ? On bouffe quoi ?

Le moine le plus râle du monde venait de se réveiller. Ils se retournèrent pour vérifier (par mesure de sécurité, ils sont dingues mais pas suicidaires non plus) que le bonze n'avait pas, déjà, dégainé son flingue ou son baffeur. Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Gros silence.

Gojyo fut le premier à craquer. Il explosa de rire. Hakkai le suivit de peu et Goku était en admiration un grand sourire débile sur la figure.

-- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a encore ?

-- On sait qu'il fait noir dans le tente mais tu pourrais faire gaffe à se que tu met ! T'as trop l'air con !

-- Sanzo-samaaaaaa ! Vous êtes magnifiiiiiiique ! ça vous va si bieeeeen !

Hakkai continua à rire et ne dit rien pour que ça évite de se retourner contre lui.

-- C'est vraiment votre couleur ! Et ces fleurs vous vont si bieeeen ! continua Goku.

-- Fleurs ?

Sanzo leva un sourcil avant de baisser la tête pour voir pourquoi on se foutait de sa gueule et qu'on lui parlait de fleurs et de couleur. Tétanisé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, horrifié par sa tenue.

Il portait son habituelle rode de moine à quelques nuance prêt. Son yukata n'avait pas sa couleur beige habituelle. Il était violet avec de gros hibiscus jaunes imprimés dessus. Ses plaques avaient étaient remplacées par une matière dure non identifiée avec pour couleur une sorte de mélange violet jaune affreux. Et ses manches noires étaient devenues dorées dans la nuit. Ses chaussettes aussi. Mais le pire c'était le sutra. Doré sur les bord, violet à l'intérieur, les écritures sacrées avant étaient remplacées par d'énorme « Sanzo je vous aime », « Vous êtes si beau ! », « J'admire vos fesses ! », « Sanzo-sama », et beaucoup d'autres le tout avec des petits cœur à profusion tout partout. Le crime était signé.

Alors que ça faisait un petit moment que le moine ne bougeait plus, Hakkai s'approcha de lui.

-- Sanzo ? demanda t'il doucement.

-- ...

--Sanzo ?

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du bonze. Ce contacte le fit réagir. Il se mit à trembler. Hakkai sembla bon de s'éloigner. Gojyo riait toujours autant et se tenait même le ventre alors que Goku avait les yeux étincelants d'admiration.

Le samaritain s'éloigna à distance raisonnable Jeep dans les bras et traînant Gojyo par le col, toujours plié de rire. Le singe se retrouva en tête à tête avec le moine tremblant de rage.

La tempête éclata. Sanzo sorti son baffeur et Goku commença à comprendre se qui allait lui arriver. Le bonze leva son bras et le baffeur partis à tout vitesse en direction du singe.

Nous ferons tomber un rideau (violet avec des hibiscus jaune !) sur ce passage étant donné qu'il est d'une violence inouïe même pour un manga comme saiyuki. La seule chose que je peut vous dire

entre ouvre le rideau et le referme immédiatement

c que Goku doit avoir très, très mal...

Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'auteur est une flemmarde (quoique) mais c qu'elle manque de temps (et d'argent !) mais elle promet de se rattraper sur le prochain chapitre, Gokusaiyuki ayant eu le début en avant première pourra vous donner son avis !

Fin de l'intermède

Strié. Rouge et bleu avec dégradé de violet. Pleins de bosses partout. Un œil clos. Une boule dans la bouche. Quatre dents en moins et du sang giclant d'un peu partout. Voici à quoi ressemblait Goku après le levé de rideau (comme quoi on a bien fait de le baisser !).

Hakkai ne put pas faire grand-chose vu l'étendu des dégâts. Et Sanzo n'était toujours pas calmé. Il voulait encore frappé (un chance qu'il n'ai pas trouvé son pistolet !) et surtout récupérer ses vêtements et son sutra. Gojyo, que le massacre avait refroidi, avait été chargé de maitriser le bonze.


	3. Bouquets de fleurs et chasteté

**Goku intelligent. Possible ?**

**Sanzo est poussé à bout.**

**Chap 3 :** Bouquets de fleurs et chasteté

"On a plus d'argent"

Cette malheureuse petite phrase fit l'effet d'une douche glacé à Goku. Il était devenu intelligent mais était aussi resté fidèle à lui-même. Son raisonnement avait donc était : plus de blé donc plus de possibilité d'acheter (faut avoir un cerveau hyper développé pour deviner ça...) donc plus de bouffe. Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

C'est vrai que c'est un peu chiant de pas avoir de bouffe, surtout à long terme, mais pour Goku c'était tout simplement impensable même à très court terme ! Il devait réagir. Ce qu'il fit. A sa manière naturellement...

Dans un bar, Sanzo, appuyé sur une table, s'énervait sur sa clope. Il s'était fait traité de serveuse quatre fois et dragué sept fois. Même quand le macaque n'était pas là il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen de le faire chier. Gojyo, lui, s'était exilé pour gagner de l'argent de poche et draguait tout se qui était en jupe. Et courte de préférence avec poitrine volumineuse et décolleté plongeant. Fidèle au bon pervers qu'il est. Hakkai regardait le tout (quoi que les yeux fermés ça doit être plutôt difficile mais bon c'est Hakkai), comme d'habitude, avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Tout le monde était tranquille. Jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un entre dans le bar comme un taré en gueulant.

C'était un mec, la cinquante, moche avec du bide, qui se mit à gueuler: « Qui à perdu un singe ? Un abruti de macaque strié a mangé tout mon magasin ! ». Tout le monde le regarda mais personne ne réagit. Cinq seconde plus tard, la populace avait repris ses occupations et le marchand rageait sur place. Hakkai se leva et alla voir notre cher moine.

-- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait se manifester ? Ça fait un moment qu'on à perdu Goku et puisque ce monsieur à l'air de savoir où il se trouve...

Regard meurtrier du bonze.

-- On va l'abandonner ici. De tout façon c'est pas une grande perte. Ce singe nous ramène que des emmerdes, dit calmement le moine.

Un gros silence tomba entre les deux. Sanzo marmonna quelque chose. Hakkai ne comprit pas mais comme le bonze le répéta tellement ça l'énervait, il put saisir.

-- Pourquoi je suis allé le chercher dans sa grotte ? S'il y était c'était pour une bonne raison ! Mais quel con !

-- Alors là je dirais surtout pas le contraire !

Gojyo venait d'arriver à la table, une bimbo gloussante sous chaque bras. Une aura meurtrière se dégagea du moine.

-- Et ben quoi ? T'es pas content que pour une fois je ne te contredise pas Cherry chéri?

Un déclic se fit entendre et Sanzo pointa son pistolet sur notre pervers national. Les bimbos poussèrent des petits cris de peurs tout en écrasa leurs volumineuses poitrines sur les bras de Gojyo, heureux malgré sa situation.

-- Je vais te crever la tempe.

-- T'osera pas ! Y'a trop de monde ! Et puis je vais pas me faire tuer par un mec comme toi ! Espèce de moine débaucher !

Le coup parti. Gros silence dans la salle. Mais même fixé par tout le monde ils continuaient à vivre leur vie.

-- Non mais ça va pas ! T'aurais pus me tuer !

-- Si t'es pas foutu d'éviter un balle c'est ton problème. C'est qu't'es faible, dit sèchement Sanzo.

Yeux hallucinés de la part de Gojyo.

-- Mais c'est toi qui tires à tout bringue pauvre con !

Deuxième balle.

-- Ta gueule, tu me saoules.

-- Mais y't'manque une case ! T'es gravement atteint ma parole ! Comment t'as fais pour être moine ?

-- C'est toi qu'est gravement atteint ! T'as une grave déficience génétique pauvre pervers !

Sanzo commençait à perdre son calme et le brouhaha à reprendre. Les deux bimbos s'esquivèrent discrètement, il y avait un peu trop d'électrecité dans l'air à leurs goût (au goût de tout personne normal et sensé quoi !)

-- Je suis pas un pervers !

-- Si !

-- Non !

-- Si !

-- Non !

-- Alors pourquoi tu cours après tout ce qui à une poitrine ?

-- Je leurs court pas après ! J'ai du charme !

-- Toi ! Du charme ? Et puis quoi encore ? Si toi t'a du charme je m'appel Marilyn Monroe !

-- Ah ah ! Tant mieux parce que tu lui ressembles à Marilyn ! Espèce de blondasse !

-- Connard !

-- C'est pas moi qui me fais draguer par des mecs !

-- Ta gueule espèce de kappa pervers !

-- T'es même pas foutu d'approcher une meuf !

-- Je ne pense pas qu'avec mon entre jambe moi !

Gojyo regarda le moine d'une façon vraiment bizarre.

-- Non ? Sincèrement ? Ça t'arrive de penser avec cette partie là ?

Hyper gêné le moine. Il était tout rouge.

-- Absolument pas ! Je suis pas comme toi !

Gojyo avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-- T'es pas du tout comme je le pensais...

-- Je t'ai dis que je suis pas comme toi !

-- T'as déjà couché avec une fille au moins ?

n.d.a : excellente question de la part de Gojyo ! Quelqu'un à une réponse ? Cendre ?

-- Mais t'as bientôt finis oui ?

-- Allez sans dèc' ? T'as déjà couché ?

-- Euh... Gojyo, Sanzo est un moine.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Hakkai venait de parler. Gojyo le regarda et fut pris d'un fou rire.

-- J'avais oublié que les moines ça fait vœux de chasteté !

-- J'vais l'tuer... !

-- T'y arriveras pas monsieur le puceau !

Course poursuite dans le bar. Sanzo dans une colère noir toujours un peu rouge et Gojyo qui, une fois son fou rire passé, commence à s'inquiéter de sa situation. Et c'est a se moment la que...

-- SANZO-SAMAAAA !

...un truc non identifié déboula dans le bar et sauta sur le dos du moine.

-- Sanzo-samaaaa ! Tous nos problèmes sont résolus !

-- Ah ! Le singe ! Je me disais aussi que c'était bien calme !S'exclama Gojyo.

-- Gojyo... tu viens de te faire courser par Sanzo et pour toi c'était calme ? demanda posément Hakkai.

Le kappa ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait avidement le tas humain que formaient le macaque et le bonze. Il attendait la que le moine réagisse mais celui ci ne bougeait pas, alors que Goku se frottait sur son dos comme un chat. C'est après 2 bonnes minutes, que le bon samaritain commença à s'inquiéter.

-- Goku, s'il te plait, peut descendre du dos de Sanzo ?

-- Non ! Je suis trop bien ici ! Dit le singe en se frottant encore plus énergiquement.

23 tentatives diplomate (pour Hakkai) et 3 pichets de bière (pour Gojyo) plus tard, le beau brun se retourna vers son ami, lui demandant de l'aide avec ses beaux yeux verts.

--...ok j'ai compris !

Gojyo ne pouvait rien refuser a Hakkai quand il le regardait comme ça (en fait il pouvait rien lui refuser tout court !). Le kappa s'avança vers le macaque et le saisit par le col. Le primate se mis a pousser des hurlement qui, traduit, donnerai un truc du genre : « repose moi abruti ! Tu veux me voler mon moine ! T'es qu'un rival ! Je vais te tuer ! ». Ignorant ces beuglements comme il le pouvait Gojyo se plaça un endroit dégagé et shoota dans le singe de telle manière, que la bestiole valdingua à l'autre bout du bar et alla s'écraser comme un larve sur le mur d'en face. Hakkai remercia le Kappa pour son aide et se pencha sur le moine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Délicatement il retourna Sanzo sur le dos (il c'était explosé face contre terre) et c'est à se moment que le Kappa revint. Gojyo se tordit de rire en voyant le visage du bonze.

-- MWAHAHAHA ! On dirait un bouledogue !

Et il s'effondra tellement il rigolait. Hakkai se mit a pouffer en de rire mais il se reprit. Le kappa avait raison, la comparaison était bien trouvée, le bonze avait, tout comme le chien, le visage tout écrasé. Le beau gosse se racla la gorge pour faire passer son envie de rire et plaça ses mains au dessus du nez de Sanzo. Il commença à le soigner même si Gojyo disait (tout en s'étouffant à moitié) de le laisser comme ça parce que ça serait plus marrant et que comme ça il aurait un singe strié et un moine bouledogue (n.d.a. et un kappa, il a oublié de se compter). Hakkai lui répondit, tout en continuant de soigner le bonze, qu'il ne désirait pas se faire remarquer en traversant les villes, ni ouvrir un zoo. Le kappa un peu déçu mais continua néanmoins à se marrer tout seul dans sont coin.

-- Ah ! Tu te réveil ! Sourie le samaritain.

-- C'est quoi qui m'est tombé dessus ? demanda Sanzo en se frottant le visage.

--Euh... Goku...répondit Hakkai.

Clic !

-- Où il est ? demanda le bonze en se relevant.

-- Ah ! Tu te réveil enfin Marilyn ! C'est dommage qu'Hakkai t'ai soigné, t'étais très mignonne avec ta tête de bouledogue !

Bang !

Gojyo s'immobilisa. La balle n'était pas passée loin. A deux centimètre de sa joue.

-- Non mais ça va pas ! T'aurais pus me tuer !

-- Tu te répètes...dit Hakkai.

en effet : voir page 2 ligne 1

Sanzo se fourra le petit doigt dans l'oreille style "j'entend pas" tout en cherchant on ne sait quoi des yeux. Gojyo gueulait, Hakkai était toujours accroupis par terre et Goku était dans les vapes aux pieds du mur où il s'était écrasé. Le moine s'avança au milieu des tables sous les regards ébahis de la population. Il remarqua sur le mur opposé la forme de quelque chose qui s'y était encastré plutôt violemment (on se demande vraiment se que c'est...). Il baissa le yeux et vit une sorte de singe-carpette ronflant comme un bien heureux sur le sol, les bras et les jambes écartés en croix, murmurant parfois des trucs du genre : « sanzo-sama...oh...des bouchées à la viande...nan rend les moi...!(Fronce les sourcils)(Fait mine de serrer quelque chose contre son cœur)...c'est à moi...espèce de cafard...»etc, etc...Il faisait dans l'originalité quoi ! Le moine eut un regard de dégoût profond pour cet étrange animal. Quand le singe se mis a crier, toujours en dormant : « Sanzo-sama je vous aime », là, ce fut le summum. Le bonze craqua.

Le baffeur n'était jamais allé aussi vite et Goku s'était rarement pris autant de coups à la seconde ! C'est en hurlant comme un malade qu'il se réveilla. Hakkai avait rendu les armes et Gojyo rigolait encore et toujours.

-- CREVE ABRUTI DE SINGE !

-- Argh ! Sanzo-sama ! Pourquoi rejetez vous toute votre colère sur moi ?

-- CONNARD !

Ce fut la seule réponse de Sanzo. Le baffeur était en piteuse état à force d'utilisation abusive et faisait, a priori, moins mal (à moins que le singe ce soit endurcit, c'est à voir). Le moine commençait à prendre tout se qui lui tombait sous la mains pour les balancer sur le ouistiti. Tout y passa : tables, chaises, verres, bouteilles, clients. La serveuse fut sauvé de justesse (comme par hasard) par Gojyo qui avait retrouvé son calme très rapidement en voyant la jeune fille en danger. On devine pourquoi...

Hakkai, seule personne que l'on pourrait qualifier de "normal" dans cette joyeuse bande, fut abordé par un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

-- Vous connaissez ce singe ?

-- Euh...oui...

Il fut obligé d'avouer la vérité. Le marchand dont le magasin avait était dévoré par une certaine personne que nous ne nommerons pas mais que tout le monde a reconnue, afficha un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-- Nous allons pouvoir discuter alors !

Le jeune homme se senti soudain très mal à l'aise.

-- Voici la facture de tout ce que votre animal à engloutit !

Hakkai regarda le total. Sanzo allait encore s'énerver.

--Monsieur ?

Le beau gosse se retourna et vit un policier.

-- Ce singe vous appartient ?

-- On va dire ça comme ça, pourquoi ?

-- Alors ceci vous revient.

L'agent lui tendit un papier. Une amende. Il regarda le total. Décidément le moine allait bientôt faire un arrêt cardiaque...

-- Et pourquoi me donnez vous ça ? Qu'a fait notre "singe" ?

-- Installation de stand illégal sur la voie publique, insultes et agressions à agents de police, ajouta le policier.

-- Nani ?

Hakkai ne comprenait pas.

-- Votre animal a installé un stand de fleuriste sur la voie publique sans la moindre autorisation ! Et quand mes collègues ont voulu le faire partir, ils se sont fait tabasser et insultés.

Hakkai comprenait de moins en moins. A moins que...le déclic se fit (non je parle pas du flic de Marilyn là !). Dans la matinée, Sanzo avait menti à Goku en disant qu'il n'avait plus d'argent parce que le moine n'avait pas envie de claquer le fric de la Trinité pour des takoyakis. Le singe avait tout prit au pied de la lettre et...Sanzo allait vraiment craquer...Ce dernier était déjà en train de massacrer le primate mais quand il serait à combien montait leur dettes...Même Train, Sven et Eve (cf. Black Cat) n'ont jamais eu autant de chiffre dans le montant de leur dette pour dire ! (Je crois que leur maximum était de 15 millions de Yens….)

Hakkai sourit de désespoir. Comment allait-il régler cette affaire ? Si Gojyo s'en mêlait ça tournerais n'importe comment (ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance en son ami, c'est qu'il connaissait son grand sens de la diplomatie), s'il le disait directement à Sanzo, Goku mourrait sur le coup et le singe, dans sa grande naïveté, ne comprendrait certainement pas où il a fait une bêtise. Alors que faire ?

Hakkai réfléchit. Au bout d'un court moment il entrevit une solution. Mais pour ça il aurait besoin de Gojyo. Quoi que...lui demander de l'aider n'était peut être pas une solution...Tant pis, il faut bien savoir prendre des risques dans la vie ! Le beau gosse appela le Kappa qui était en train de draguer. Regard noir de l'animal.

-- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? J'espère que t'as une bonne raison parce que j'allais avoir son numéro !

-- Allons calme toi ! Regarde plutôt ça.

Le samaritain tendit les amendes au Kappa...qui en laissa tomber sa clope.

-- Tant que ça ?

-- Tant que ça, sourit Hakkai.

-- Et pourquoi ?

-- Goku a mangé toute la boutique d'un épicier, a vendu des fleurs illégalement et a agressé des policiers...

-- Je vais le crever !

Volt face de Gojyo qui sortit son arme. Il aurait tué Goku (qui était toujours en train de se faire bastoner par Sanzo) si le beau gosse ne l'avait pas retenu par le col.

-- LACHE MOI JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU ! ET TU M'ETRANGLE !

-- Tu es trop excité ! Et puis j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-- Si c'est pour tuer le singe y'a aucun problème !

-- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça. C'est plus pour préserver sa vie et le cœur de Sanzo.

-- Quel dommage...

Hakkai tira Gojyo dans un coin pour lui expliquer son idée. Le visage du kappa s'éclaira. Il se mit à rire et accepta de bon cœur. C'était le genre de boulot qu'on pouvait lui donner en tout confiance.

-- Sanzo ?

Le Kappa tapota sur l'épaule du moine qui se retourna.

-- KES'TU M'VEUX TOI ? TU VEUX CREVER ?

-- Je viens juste de donner un truc.

Et le demi sang lui balança son poids à la figure.

Sanzo s'écroula et le macaque s'immobilisa.

-- Sa...Sanzo-sama...

Goku avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête tellement il était surpris.

-- Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Ça fait un bien fout ! s'exclama Gojyo.

-- Sa...Sanzo-sama...

Le primate balbutiait. Il avait une têtes affreuse car meurtris de tout les cotés. Il avait perdus trois dents, avait une joues plus grosse que l'autre à cause de l'acharnement de Sanzo sur son coté droit (allez savoir pourquoi le droit...), et un superbe œil au beurre noir. Et je ne vous parle même pas de son corps complètement retravaillé par le bonze.

Gojyo, après avoir assommé le moine, c'était penché sur son « cadavre » et se mis à fouiller ses poches. Son visage s'éclaira quand il trouva se qu'il voulait, puis il se releva.

-- Bon, faut qu'on paye toutes tes conneries maintenant ! Crétin de singe ! Lança le Kappa en retournant voir Hakkai.

Celui ci s'était tenu à l'écart de la scène aussi bien pour sa sécurité personnelle que pour contenir le marchand et le flic. Gojyo vint lui remettre (victorieux) la carte de crédit du bonze. Hakkai le remercie avec un grand sourire (pour ne pas changer).

-- J'espère que tu connais le code au moins ?

Le samaritain lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

-- ...Sans rire tu connais le code ?

-- Oui, mais je ne te le donnerais pas, répondit gentiment son ami.

-- Comment tu l'as eu ?

Gojyo était plus qu'étonné. Quand et pourquoi le moine, radin et accroché à sa carte de crédit (et au code) comme il est, avait-il donné ces précieuses informations à Hakkai ?

-- Qui fait les courses selon toi ?

-- Bah...Toi ?

-- Voila.

Tout venait de s'expliquer. Il faut aussi préciser que Sanzo a plus confiance en Hakkai que en Goku ou Gojyo, ce qui est compréhensible.

Après avoir réglé la dette monstrueuse du groupe le beau gosse alla remettre la carte à son emplacement initial, bien caché au fond d'une des manches de Sanzo. Avec l'aide de Gojyo et de Goku il ramena le moine à leur auberge. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage mais depuis quelque temps ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude...


End file.
